The Secret Life of Megan
by qtbubble123
Summary: Drake and Josh investigate when Megan has problems with cyber bullying, sexual assault, and dramatic stress. reader discretion advised for chapter 5
1. Dinner Time

D&J F

Dinner Time 

The three kids of the Parker-Nichols household were sitting on the couch; Drake on the left side, Josh on the rights, and Megan slouching in the middle. Drake, of course, was tuning his red Fender guitar and Josh, the big fan he was of the talk show host, was reading Oprah's latest book. Megan just played with her Pintendo GS. The three all hesitated when Audrey walked in with a bag. "I brought some take-out from B.F Wang's!" Josh jumped up and yelled across the room in excitement. "Did you get the mushu?" "Yep, and the manager had a thing for me, so he gave us some free lettuce wraps!" Drake got up and responded. "Ooh, I love those but I'm heading out to meet Trevor at the Premiere Galleria. See ya!" Then Audrey pulled him by the arm and shook her head. "Nope, Walter and I decided that we are going to have dinner as a family tonight."

Drake moaned and replied, "I guess I'll call Trevor then and cancel." Drake sat back on the couch dialing on his cell as the phone rang. Josh answered, "Hello, you've reached the Parker-Nichols residence." Josh lifted an eyebrow and gave it to his step-mother. "It's Principal Marin, from Megan's school." Drake muttered, "Probably wanting to give you an update on Megan's brilliance." "Drake, I'm not brilliant," Megan giggled, "Ok, maybe I am." "At least, I have music talent," Drake defended himself. "Beg to differ, I play the oboe, according to many famous conductors, the hardest instrument," Megan argued. As Megan had won the argument between herself and her older brother, Audrey got off the phone with her principal. Walter entered the room just then wearing a dorky looking tie with clouds on it. "Since Bruce Winshill has the 'perfect' hair, I think the ladies will find my cute ties just as attractive when they watch me on the weather channel." Megan and Drake smirked and then Audrey informed her husband, "That was Megan's principal. She wants us to have a short private conference at the school tomorrow."

Megan sunk back into the couch and then walked up to room. "I wonder what the principal wants to speak to Mom and Dad about," Josh asked Drake. "Yeah, what if she got in trouble?" Josh then responded, "Maybe that's why she left the room, well, we'll find out tomorrow." Drake looked suspicious but then nodded. "Drake, would you get your sister please? It's dinner time." Audrey asked. Drake ran upstairs and later returned with Megan behind him. "The mushu's ready," Audrey came holding a plate of chicken and wraps. Josh took a seat next to Drake and Megan sat in the far corner covering herself from everyone with the flowers. "Megan, what's wrong?" Walter asked. "I'm fine." Megan answered innocently.


	2. Parent Principal Conference

D&J FF Chapter 2

D&J FF Chapter 2

Parent- Principal Conference 

It was Tuesday noon and Audrey and Walter were sitting in the lobby of the school office. Then a secretary called them in to speak with Principal Marin. Audrey and Walter walked into the principal's office and Mrs. Marin was there waiting patiently at her desk. A male guidance counselor and Megan's young female homeroom teacher were sitting in chairs next to Mrs. Marin. "Thank you for coming Mr. Nichols and Mrs. Parker. We feel that this is a very necessary thing to discuss." Then Audrey replied, "No thank you, but why are we in need to come here?"

"Well, you see, Megan recently has had a hard time in school." Then Walter asked, "But, she's a very good student." "Yes, but lately, she has been getting lower grades on tests, been unusually quiet, and feels like an outcast." Then the guidance counselor, Mr. Owen, interrupted. "She came to my office yesterday and told me she had bullying troubles. Not verbal, but cyber bullying."

Audrey and Walter looked shocked. "She hasn't said anything about it," Walter denied.

"Megan has always been a social kid preventing bullying much like her brother, Drake. How is this all of a sudden happening?" Audrey gazed at the principal in need of help. "We are very concerned about her too. She told me that an anonymous person signed onto her Splash Face account and wrote comments about her being a—excuse my language—bitch, whore, and slut." Mr. Owen stated. "She also found a comment that stated that she 'did it' with her ex-boyfriend, Corey. Since then, she has been having mental problems such as binge eating, insomnia, and severe stress." "She eats at dinner every night and you're saying that she throws it up after? She goes to bed at ten and then doesn't sleep all night? She says she's getting good grades and doing fine in school, yet she's actually suffering?" Audrey put her hands over her head, "Oh Walter, this is too much for me. How can we figure out whose cyber bullying Megan?" Then Megan's Hispanic homeroom teacher, Ms. De Sola, spoke out for the first time. "Well, we've already had some hints that it is someone who knew and despised Megan. She or he was aware that she had exclusively dated Corey for weeks. We will try to figure this out but in the mean time, we ask you if you could handle Megan's mental stability. She is most likely depressed and afraid right now. Be sensitive towards her." The parents nodded "We will keep an eye on her and she will be required to visit my office once a week and we will soon have another meeting discussing this,"

Mr. Owen said. Principal Marin guided them out of the door after shaking hands with Audrey and Walter. Once Audrey and Walter were outside the office Audrey spoke. "I will be making sure she doesn't binge eat. I think that when she's at oboe practice, we'll put a camera in her room to regularly check on her." "But will she be upset since it's an invasion of privacy." "No Walter, this is very serious. We have to do this."


	3. Discovering Megan's Troubles

Discovering Megan's Troubles

Discovering Megan's Troubles 

After school, Audrey and Walter walked through the door and Josh was already sitting on the couch playing Halo IV _I know this doesn't exist yet_. "Josh, are Megan and Drake here?" Walter asked. "Megan hasn't come home yet, she's at soccer practice and Drake's in the kitchen." Josh pointed to the kitchen and just then, Drake walked out. "Look Josh, I got the new Guitar Champion game!" "Whoa, that doesn't come out until next month!" Audrey interrupted,

"Eh, eh Josh, is that Halo? The game I said that you couldn't play in this house." "Aw man!" Josh whined as he turned off the game and went up the stairs and Drake followed him. Then Megan walked through the door and saw her parents with an open mouth and tried to avoid them by walking upstairs straight away until Audrey gave a signal to walk towards her. "Megan, we need to talk." No one knew that when Audrey said this, Drake and Josh stopped halfway through the stairway and headed back downstairs quietly and hid behind the wall so no one could see that they were listening in. "It's about school." Megan sat on the couch and waited for her parents to give her a lecture. Behind the wall, Josh asked Drake while whispering in a very soft tone, "Do you think Mom and Dad are giving Megan the 'birds and bees talk'? She's at the age for that." "No, I was there when Mom gave Megan a lecture on physical and mental maturation. It was kinda awkward. I think this is about the conference. You think Megan's gonna get in trouble for something?" Drake wondered. The last time Megan got in trouble, she was seven and before that she was five. He remembered it was with their dad. It shocked him what Rob Parker had done to her.

"_Megan! Get over here." Rob yelled across the room. Megan was crying because she was about to 'get' it for misbehaving at school. Drake was familiar with it because he had been bad before as well. "I don't wanna go over to you. You're gonna hit me Daddy." Drake watched from the couch as his father got Megan and lifted her over the couch and smacked her on her bottom. It hurt him to see Megan in pain and he was glad to know that in three years, his parents would get divorced. _

"I don't think Megan's gonna get in trouble. Mom's not like that. And she's good in school." Drake stated. Audrey walked over to the chair opposite of the couch and sat in it. "Ok honey, you see, your father and I spoke to your principal, counselor, and Ms. De Sola. Why didn't you tell us you were being bullied?" "Worse! Cyber bullied. I mean, this is what happens when you get a Splash Face. We told you not to get one only to protect you!" Walter said. The look across Josh's face was different. It was a look of worry and shock. He never knew his popular, tough, and smart sister would have to deal with a bully. This wasn't typical to happen to a Parker kid. "Mom, Dad, please. I can deal with this on my own," Megan begged. "Sweetie, you're binge eating. I mean, this is like having an eating disorder, only it's over stress, and we can solve this problem together." Audrey told. "Again mom, I don't need your help. It's just… it's just… I don't know okay? Whoever's saying this about me is making my life hell! Do you know what happened today break? My friends ganged up on me because the jerk who wrote that I called them all freaks and underachievers. Then I argued saying that it wasn't me and then one of them spit in my face," Megan broke down and started to cry. "No Megan, don't cry, you never cry," Audrey wrapped her arms around Megan trying to comfort her. "You're going to go to the counselor everyday next week. I'm going to call him okay? No more throwing up your food, it's very bad for you. If you eat, you'll feel much better." Then Megan nodded, "I'm going to go upstairs now to take a nap." "Go ahead sweetie, you probably need some sleep." Walter just stared as his troubled step-daughter went upstairs. Megan on her way upstairs, and noticed that her brothers were standing in the stairway waiting. Drake and Josh looked guilty that they were eavesdropping and then waited for Megan to pass them and then they followed her. Megan quietly mumbled… "You heard everything, didn't you?" Drake and Josh nodded. They walked into her room and leaned against the wall. "Megan, why didn't you tell us you were being bullied?" Megan waited to explain all over again. "We could've helped you." Josh said. "C'mere!" Drake ran to hug his sister and she just held on not letting go. Megan was still crying and Drake responded, "Crying won't help. We have to find out who this dude is who's ruining your life. We don't want you to commit suicide at 14. You're still young." "Then help me now, come into the middle school building tomorrow and watch what happens. If I were in the mood, I could easily find out who's hacking onto my account, but I guess it's up to you to find out who's murdering me with messages," Megan said. "We're in!" Josh said. Drake nodded again and smiled. He put his arm around her and they sat down on her bed and turned on her plasma TV and sat for an hour watching. "We can start investigating tomorrow."


	4. Investigation Part I

Thanks so much for the reviews

Thanks so much for the reviews! And by the way, to the one that said there's no Halo IV…I know that, but thanks anyway. Since it's a parody and it's TV, I make up these things. Expect more made up stuff.

The Investigation Part I. 

It was the next morning and Drake and Josh were having a senior skip day so they agreed to secretly follow Megan to school to see if anything was suspicious. "This is so going to ruin my perfect attendance record," Josh whined staring at the plaque on his shelf. "Chillax man, I've got this covered. Megan does great impersonations of Mom so she's going to call the school and say that we both had to go to the dentist and get our wisdom teeth removed." Drake put his hand on Josh's shoulder. "Doesn't it sound ridiculous that we are both getting our wisdom teeth removed at the same time especially since it's supposed to be different for everyone?" "Whatever, Megan will figure it out for us. All we have to do is drive Megan to school and park our car across the street and walk in as if we're dropping her off." "What if that freaky hall monitor kid recognizes us again?" Josh asked. "I still have wounds from those kids shooting us with that stuff." "Let's just disguise ourselves as teachers, so no one will recognize us." Drake said, "And we're not going to the temple." Josh went into his closet to see if he had any suits and ties that he could wear. After he was all dressed up he turned around and said in that same accent he spoke in when pretending to be an orthodox Jew. "I'm Mr. Hickenbottom." Drake lifted an eyebrow and laughed and then he changed and looked like a cool music teacher. "I'm Mr. Parks," he said in a low voice. Then they barged into Megan's room and everyone screamed because she was still putting her shirt on. "Hello, you can knock." "I didn't know girls wear bras at your age." Josh said. "Josh, you're so stupid!" Drake said still shocked from seeing his little sister almost topless. Then Drake whispered into Josh's ear, "The last time I saw her naked was when she was five. But I guess she knew my hormones would rage, so all that changed when she turned seven and I turned eleven." "Any how, let's start. Here wear this ear piece boobs. Look for anyone who gives me a dirty look or seems suspicious. Keep an eye out for when Corey's near." Megan explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Josh said. "Now, here's my schedule so you guys know where to go and when to follow me around." She handed them a piece of paper and then notified them, "Mom made French toast so hurry up and eat and let's get going. What are your fake names again? Make sure it's not something as lame as Mr. Yakitori or Mr. Steelflax."

"Seriously Drake, you know yakitori is a type Japanese meat kabob." Josh told him. Drake sighed and said, "What do expect from me?" Josh and Megan nodded and responded in unison, "Yeah, we know." "It'd probably only take 45 seconds to explore your mind anyway," Megan giggled and walked out the door. Drake followed and told Josh, "After you, Mr. Higgenbottom." Josh smiled, "Thank you Mr. Parks." Once they were downstairs, Walter and Audrey looked at them strangely. "Why are you two wearing formal outfits?" they wondered. "Just going to uuh, join the salsa dance club." Josh hesitated. "Yeah, the salsaaaaa, what?" Drake's mouth opened. "Um, yeah, they asked that we wear formal outfits." "Well it's good that you're exploring other cultures," Walter said and went out the door. "Don't forget to pick up Megan from school!" Audrey yelled behind her and followed her husband. "Ok, now that they're gone, let me check the TV guide for today." Josh ran up to the couch and grabbed the remote and began clicking. "Ooh, a new episode of Extreme Housewives tonight!" Josh turned the TV off and went back to the kitchen.


	5. Gang Attack

Gang Attack

Gang Attack 

"Drake, there's a new episode or Extreme Housewives, I bet you that the police find out about Gaby's secret." "Are you talking about the woman who's played by Eva Longoria? Holy shit, she's hot." Drake got up from eating his cereal and asked, "Is there a specific reason we're hiding this from mom and dad?" Josh replied, "Man, they don't want us to get involved in Megan's troubles. They'd rather have the counselor help out instead. And when I was walking to our room yesterday, Dad said that they'd handle this situation." Drake "Got it. Now who are gonna be our suspects?" "Well, Drake," Josh explained in a high sarcastic voice, "we have to investigate first before we start holding people responsible for our sister's ordeal." "Geez, you could say it a little nicer," Drake said. "Now let's get to school. Megan! Come on." "Man, don't be pushy, pushy." Megan said, as Drake pushed her out of the door.

Drake and Josh followed Megan into the school as they looked around suspiciously obviously looking bewildered. Drake noticed a group of boys staring at Megan with memorized glares. They looked dangerous like there was some sort of demon possessing their heads for that moment. Drake nudged Josh who immediately stared in the boys' direction. "What'ch you think they're up to?" Josh asked. "Not sure, but that looks like a glare of a boy who 'wants something', you know what I mean." Josh began to feel worried. "I wonder if they're the people who did committed the crime. I mean, they're staring at Megan with a promiscuous glare. That seems pretty suspicious." All of a sudden, Drake jumped. One of the boys walked up to Megan asking her something. She gave him a scared look and ran away with her best friend Janie. "I wonder what that was all about." Drake continued to stare at the boys but then his eyes were focused on another girl. She was fairly close to Drake and Josh and he heard her toss around his sister's name for the second time now. "Hey, isn't that Corey's ex?" Drake asked. Josh looked like he had just had an epiphany. "Yeah. You know, I'm gonna need Mindy's help with this. She can hook us up with some ideas about getting a closer look on this." Drake nodded and then suggested to go to the cafeteria and get a snack. An hour later, they came out laughing. "Man, that cafeteria lady reminded me of Gary Coleman," Josh laughed. Drake responded with a chuckle and nodded. "Oh, school's almost done. Let's get to the front to pick up Megan." When they got to the front, Drake again saw the group of boys, but this time one excessively flirted with Megan. She turned away, but then looked back, and punched him in the face and yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you!" She ran towards her brothers and said, "Let's go," in an urgent manner. They hopped into the car and then Drake began to interrogate her about the boys. "Who are they? What were they doing? Why did you run away from them?" Josh then burst out, "Drake, these are too many questions for a young teen to handle. You're overwhelming her!" Drake nodded, "I'm only being concerned for my lil sis."

"It's okay, they're just these boys who have obsessive feelings toward me and one wanted to make a nasty move on me so I ditched him. He just did it again just now so I hit him." "Well, you proved to them that you're a tough cookie." Josh commented. Megan just smiled with a tough smirk on her face. "What's the kid's name?" Drake asked. "Luke Swenson." Drake just laughed, "Like the ice cream company." Josh spit out his gum and stared at his brother, "No, more like Buck's brother. Remember? The one who punched me in the face in freshman year?"

"Well, he's just a loser," Megan said. "By the way, can you guys take me to the Premiere Galleria tomorrow?" "Sorry, we invited Mindy over to help investigate." "No problem, I'll just walk there." "That's a little dangerous don't you think, for a teen girl to be walking around the dark streets of San Diego at night?" Josh said. "Did you see what I did to Luke? And he's on the football team. I think I can knock out a garbage dump hobo or midnight creeps."

They eventually arrived at home. Megan ran upstairs as usual while Drake and Josh stayed downstairs. Drake had band practice at his place, Josh had to prepare for his AP Chemistry test and Walter was reading Fancy Pooch magazine on the couch. "What are you reading?" Drake asked his step-father. "Fancy Pooch, it's a new addition to the Fancy Cat Magazine. Look they have Nutcracker costumes for wiener dogs." Drake spun around and rolled his eyes at goofy Walter.

At five o'clock Megan went out to meet her friends at the mall. They went shopping for an hour buying swim suits for the summer, glasses, and clothes at McAllister, a Southern Californian chain clothing company. When Megan walked home, it was getting dark and she was out on a weeknight. She hoped that her parents wouldn't get angry at her when she got home. Megan quietly walked through the park and was about to have a stroke when someone jumped on top of her and cupped their hand around her mouth. Megan struggled to get free when someone in a dark outfit ripped open her shirt, slightly tore her clothes, and started sexually assaulting her. There were more attackers who lifted her to the alley. They held her against the wall, and Megan was crying. One started to hump her and she screamed. Then the other smacked her across the face and turned red. The attackers hit her multiple times. Then one spoke out, "This is for what you did to me after school today. "But you're too sexy, so instead of killing you, I want to take your virginity," the attacker said. "Luke? Why are you doing this?" He ignored Megan and his boys continued to grab her in private places and Megan felt physically abused. She didn't know what to do but then she quickly yelled out, "Look, police!" They fell for it, and she ran like never before. She for the first time ever, was like a track runner in the Olympics but she had to run or she might not make it. The boys ran and followed her but she hid behind the dumpster and they continued to run straight. This was her chance to get home safely. When she arrived, she opened the door and was all covered in blood and her clothes were ripped. No one noticed until Mindy turned around and ran to Megan hiding her because the girl was almost naked. Mindy yelled to Audrey and said, "Quickly, get her a towel." The boys and Walter didn't notice Megan showing but they then saw a glimpse of her face. Her eyes had a glare in them. They were frightened eyes and her face was red. She was crying and she had no shoes on either. "What happened baby?" concerned Audrey asked. "The boys at school just raped me in an alley. They got me walking through the park and attacked. I got away before they were about to actually do it with me. So no worries, I'm not pregnant." Even though she was embarrassed, Megan removed the towel, revealing her damaged self. Megan fainted on the ground because she was deeply exhausted and shocked. "Josh, it's our fault. We could have let her not go." Drake felt guilty. "I'm calling the police," Walter said. He ran to the kitchen and dialed while Audrey and Mindy cleaned up Megan's face. "Boys, take your sister upstairs with Mindy and clean her up properly. She's not awake at the moment, so try to get her upstairs please." Mindy followed Drake and Josh who carried their sister upstairs. Drake laid her on her bed and Josh ran the shower. Drake stared at his sister's bleeding body. "I'm glad they didn't get to her fragile part." Mindy nodded. "Mindy, will you do the honors of actually doing the shower part? Please? It's awkward for me, her older brother, to wash his sister's body while she's sleeping." Josh asked. "Sure, even though it's awkward for everyone." When she was done, Megan began to wake up. Thankfully Megan was already dressed and the paramedics had already been there for a while. Megan shook violently as if she was having a seizure. "Get away from me!" she whined. It was as if the rape session was reoccurring in her mind. Drake woke up his sister. "Megan! It's okay. The bad boys are gone." Megan looked up at her brother and began crying again. "That thought is going to remain in my mind forever." "I do realize that when a male physically abuses the fragile body of a female, it's unforgettable," Drake said. "I wonder how we're gonna deal with those boys. At least we know they did it."


	6. At the Hospital

At the Hospital

At the Hospital 

A few minutes after Megan woke up from her reoccurring nightmare and Drake explained everything, she noticed a few paramedics come in with a stretcher. "Excuse me, we ask that you lie down on this stretcher so we can safely get you to the ambulance car," said the one female paramedic.

Audrey and Walter were by the door waiting.

"Megan, sweetie, you need to stay in the hospital for a while so the doctors can make sure that you are not permanently damaged and then a psychologist can check on you." Audrey told her daughter as she rubbed Megan's soft forehead which was bleeding from hitting the wall.

Drake, Josh, and Mindy were standing behind her watching her suffer through pain.

"The boys and Mindy will visit you tomorrow noon after your father and I come in the morning," Audrey explained.

"Wait, I have to stay overnight? Alone?" Megan had a worried look on her face.

"Honey no. Walter and I will be at the hospital until you fall asleep. Then you will be in the hands of Dr.Weshbalm, remember him?" Megan nodded and laid herself comfortably in the stretcher.

Her back hurt a lot, so she could only limp. Megan was still very tired from running and it was almost 11 at night.

When Megan arrived at the hospital, she was carefully taken to her room. It had cute tulips in a vase on the night table. The walls were painted light yellow and there were nice curtains. The room was guest friendly so Megan wouldn't have a hard time staying in the hospital that would normally give her the creeps.

Last time she had gone to the hospital was when she had a broken leg and she would have to stay to get minor surgery. Just to be a tease, Drake told her that there was a room filled with dead bodies in the back. Megan was frightened since then of hospitals and had a huge phobia towards them if she was the patient.

Megan lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Then, Dr. Weshbalm and another nurse came in. "Hello Megan, I've been your doctor before, do you recognize me?" Megan nodded.

"Well, since we are dealing with a very complicated medical incident for you having to deal with rape, would you prefer to have a female doctor? You are a teen girl, and maybe you would be more comfortable with a woman."

Megan answered, "Sure, a female doctor would be nice. But can you still come check on me once in a while?"

Dr. Weshbalm smiled, "Yes, I will go request another specialized pediatrician for you."

Dr. Weshbalm went to the front desk and asked the receptionist for a new set of paperwork and for a different doctor to come in.

Soon, Dr. Sanchez, a pretty, young doctor came and shook hands with Dr. Weshbalm.

"Megan Parker is waiting in room 314. Why don't you go meet her while I finish up my portion of the paper work? This is a tough medical procedure to handle. Her parents have already organized a psychologist to talk to her tomorrow."

The doctor walked on her stylish high heels to the room and saw a fourteen year old staring at the wall.

"Megan," the young girl turned to face Dr. Sanchez, "Hi, I'm Dr. Sanchez. Just so we feel more comfortable towards each other, you can call me Isa. I'll be your doctor from now on."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Megan smiled and already had the feeling that she would get along well with Isa.

"So we're dealing with gang rape? When did this happen? I don't know any of the details yet."

"It happened this night at about nine o'clock. I was on my way home walking in the park and a gang of attackers took me to the back alley and started pounding me. They ended up speaking to me telling me that they were the boys at school that I had punched a member of earlier that day. They go to my school and wanted sex from me. I told them no and instead, they tried to get it anyway. Thankfully, the boys didn't get a chance to take my virginity but they still injured me. My back hurts and my head was hit against the wall. I got away in time."

Isa was precisely taking notes on her clipboard. "Yeah, this is a serious incident. I'm glad you do not have to deal with pregnancy or HIV like many other girls that have suffered through rape."

"Well it's not really rape, I was just sexually assaulted. Like beat up, in a weird way," Megan cleared it up the situation for the doctor.

Isa nodded and said to Megan, "We need more nurses to inspect you. Can I please ask you to take off your shirt? You're wearing a bra right?"

Megan shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't get dressed myself. Mindy did it for me probably when I was sleeping."

As Megan took off her shirt, Isa asked her some personal questions. "Is Mindy your sister?" "No, she's my step-brother's girlfriend. We're pretty close. We both make him miserable."

"Oh, you have a step-brother? What's his name? He's in high school?"

Megan nodded, "His name's Josh, he's a senior. So's my real brother Drake. They're both boobs."

Isa laughed, "I had three older brothers and a younger sister. It was tough to handle. My brothers were all jocks, I was the school obsessed one, and my sister was just a playful girl."

As Isa used the stethoscope to check Megan's heartbeat, Megan kept talking. "Josh is kinda a dork, he didn't get a girlfriend or a kiss until he was 15. He's obsessed with Oprah, videogames and perfect attendance."

"Sounds exciting."

"And Drake… he's the total opposite. Got his first kiss at the playground in preschool. Ever since, he's dated 74 girls. He refers to them as candy. Drake is the lead vocalist and guitarist in his own band and ever since Josh came into the family, he's ignored me slightly. I've gotten them back with pranks but they don't appreciate them. At least recently, with all my troubles, Drake and Josh have paid more attention to me."

"Interesting. Well, I hope they start to pay attention to you even when you're better. Anyway, Can you turn on you back for a minute? I need to see how badly you hurt your spine."

Isa inspected it carefully. She saw a huge cut and knew that Megan needed an x-ray.

"Megan, here wear this robe and follow me to the x-ray room. We need to check your back. If it's fractured, we need to do surgery on it."

Megan walked through the hospital hall and headed toward the room called Screening Room with a sign labeled CAUTION RADIATION.

"Ok, stand straight facing me against this machine. Don't lean on it but stand straight." Isa explained as she left the room to go behind the glass and turn on the x-ray.

The process was quick and Megan was allowed to return to her room.

"I think you should head on to bed now, it's late. You'll family will be coming in tomorrow." Isa said as Megan got into her hospital bed.

Megan switched off the lamp light and Isa left and closed the door slightly behind her leaving a small bit of light under the door.

The next day, Megan was awoken by a nurse coming in and getting out the breakfast table.

"I think your parents are here with some breakfast so we'll just give you a drink. They'll be heading here in a minute," the nurse said. "Would you like some orange juice, water, or milk?"

"Orange juice is fine," Megan replied.

Then her parents came in. Audrey was holding a box which she then set on the breakfast stand.

Then hugged her daughter gently and whispered, "How was your night sweetie? I hope you slept."

"I slept fine and Dr. Weshbalm as you know switched me to a female doctor, Dr. Sanchez. She's really nice and lets me call her Isa," Megan smiled. "Are Drake and Josh at home?"

"Actually they're in the lobby. Drake was flirting with some nurse but I told him to knock it off," Audrey laughed. "The doctors want to keep you here for two more days and then you have surgery."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I'll be asleep right?" Megan asked.

"Yes sweetie, you won't feel a thing," Audrey patted Megan's head. Megan smiled again. Her response to surgery was much more relaxed than Josh's who nearly jumped out of the window.

"So, we brought you some food since hospital meals aren't so great. Josh baked you cookies for dessert. Now isn't he a good brother," Walter said handing her the box.

"And, Drake wrote a note," which Audrey handed to Megan.

She read it…_Dear Megan, I will be visiting your room soon. I hope you are doing fine. Sorry that I can't bake or cook like Josh but I have a personal gift for you when I come to your room._ _– Your bro, Drake. _

Megan put the note down and giggled.

"So what's for breakfast?" Megan asked.

"2 poof tarts and a banana, and for lunch, some cheese ravioli and a salad from Bobby Huna's (this is a spoof of Benny Hanna's)." Audrey answered.

"Yum." Megan simply said. She adjusted her bed for sit up position and pulled up the breakfast table and started to eat.

"Did anybody find out about if Luke, Vince, Drew, Chris, and Gustavo are in trouble for what they did yesterday?" Megan wondered."

"You mean the boys who assaulted you? No, not sure. We didn't know their names. The police need to talk to you about that." Walter said.

"Well, time's almost up for us Megan. We'll be back tonight to bring you dinner." Audrey got up.

"Wait up Mom, how about the psychologist? Is the psychologist ever coming by?" Megan asked.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Weshbalm's handling that for us. He explained the whole situation to a psychologist already and he'll be coming by tomorrow before your surgery to gather more details." Audrey said.

"Okay, good bye!" Walter and Audrey left.

Megan sat calmly and continued to eat and then Isa came in.

"Good morning Megan. Did your parents come in yet?" Isa asked.

Megan nodded, "Yeah, my brothers should be coming in soon. They brought me breakfast and lunch though."

Isa grinned. "Good, well I'm going to have to check your pulse again." Megan sat up completely after she was done eating and Isa stood behind her and slightly lifted the back of Megan's shirt to use the stethoscope.

The door opened and two older teens came in. "Megan, your alive!" Josh said running to hug Megan until he noticed that she was being checked by the doctor, so he just waved.

Drake also waved and smiled staring at his sister, "How was your night?"

"Pretty good, Isa's taken good care of me," Megan replied.

Drake didn't look at the doctor until she stared at him and he got a glimpse of how beautiful she was. He had never seen such a gorgeous, tan, Latina woman like her.

"Hi, I'm Drake," he shook her hand because with a lady of this professional job, he thought he should at least act properly.

"And I'm Megan's step-brother Josh," Josh also thought Isa was a hot woman.

Megan noticed the boys had a thing for her doctor so she made eye movements to back off.

Drake and Josh understood so they pretended to act normal.

"Would you guys like some time alone with Megan?" Isa asked.

"Sure, that'd be good," Drake answered.

"So… hot doctor," Josh said. Drake agreed. "I hope you didn't have anymore of those nightmares," Drake said.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks for being concerned," Megan laughed.

"So, did Mindy continue to help you find out anything?"

"Oh yeah, she can check through an internet security program who hacked your account. It's pretty easy, plus her mom's a computer technician," Josh impressed his sister.

"Oh really? I thought her dad did that," Megan said.

"Oh no, her dad's company is the number one shrimp distributor on the west coast," Josh told her.

Drake just giggled at that job idea. "And I'm a waiter at Knockers (parody- Hooters)," Drake said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be surprising if you actually had that job," Josh commented.

"For the first time ever, I miss your pranks Megan. The house feels empty without you," Drake stated. This surprised everyone.

"Well, you'll be back tomorrow to stay for my surgery right? Then I can come home. We also have to figure out what happened with the dudes," Megan said.

"Yeah, I can't believe they showed up at school today. I would think they'd be smart enough to actually run away since they committed an actual crime." Josh told her.

Megan opened her mouth. "That's good. Tell Mom and Walter and the school principal to take action," she said.

"Enough of this, I can't handle remembering. If you recall though, I wasn't actually raped, just sexually assaulted, so the boys couldn't get in unbelievable trouble." Megan looked down.

"Well, they could still go to juvie, and they would most definitely be expelled," Josh tried to calm her again.

"Um, Drake, are you still doing that gig tonight at the Dublo Hotel?" Megan asked trying to change the conversation.

"Nope, I cancelled, you can't be a crazy rock star when you feel sad about your sister's problems." Drake answered.

Megan again felt a certain sincerity coming from Drake that he normally didn't have.

When she was in trouble, he really cared. He cared so much that he'd drop a high paying gig.

"Well, I promise I'll make it up to you when I come out of the hospital," she promised.

"I think we have to go and leave you here with your hot doctor." They were about to leave through the door, when Isa came in.

"What's your full name and can I have your number please?" Drake begged the doctor. She just giggled and handed him her card.

"Ooh la la, Isabella Marina Sanchez. Where are you from?" Drake asked her.

"I'm half Mexican, half Spanish, but born and raised here." Isa told him.

"Well, maybe you can properly teach me Spanish some day," he suggested and left.

"Bye Megan, I'll be back tomorrow," he yelled out while Josh dragged him out of the room.

Megan laughed with Isa and continued to get checked.

"Ok, so I found out that there is no rough spinal damage, but only a slight sprain. We'll do surgery on it tomorrow and don't worry, there'll be anesthesia," the doctor explained and Megan sighed in relief.


	7. Returning to School

At the Hospital

A few minutes after Megan woke up from her reoccurring nightmare and Drake explained everything, she noticed a few paramedics come in with a stretcher. "Excuse me, we ask that you lie down on this stretcher so we can safely get you to the ambulance car," said the one female paramedic.

Audrey and Walter were by the door waiting.

"Megan, sweetie, you need to stay in the hospital for a while so the doctors can make sure that you are not permanently damaged and then a psychologist can check on you." Audrey told her daughter as she rubbed Megan's soft forehead which was bleeding from hitting the wall.

Drake, Josh, and Mindy were standing behind her watching her suffer through pain.

"The boys and Mindy will visit you tomorrow noon after your father and I come in the morning," Audrey explained.

"Wait, I have to stay overnight? Alone?" Megan had a worried look on her face.

"Honey no. Walter and I will be at the hospital until you fall asleep. Then you will be in the hands of Dr.Weshbalm, remember him?" Megan nodded and laid herself comfortably in the stretcher.

Her back hurt a lot, so she could only limp. Megan was still very tired from running and it was almost 11 at night.

When Megan arrived at the hospital, she was carefully taken to her room. It had cute tulips in a vase on the night table. The walls were painted light yellow and there were nice curtains. The room was guest friendly so Megan wouldn't have a hard time staying in the hospital that would normally give her the creeps.

Last time she had gone to the hospital was when she had a broken leg and she would have to stay to get minor surgery. Just to be a tease, Drake told her that there was a room filled with dead bodies in the back. Megan was frightened since then of hospitals and had a huge phobia towards them if she was the patient.

Megan lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Then, Dr. Weshbalm and another nurse came in. "Hello Megan, I've been your doctor before, do you recognize me?" Megan nodded.

"Well, since we are dealing with a very complicated medical incident for you having to deal with rape, would you prefer to have a female doctor? You are a teen girl, and maybe you would be more comfortable with a woman."

Megan answered, "Sure, a female doctor would be nice. But can you still come check on me once in a while?"

Dr. Weshbalm smiled, "Yes, I will go request another specialized pediatrician for you."

Dr. Weshbalm went to the front desk and asked the receptionist for a new set of paperwork and for a different doctor to come in.

Soon, Dr. Sanchez, a pretty, young doctor came and shook hands with Dr. Weshbalm.

"Megan Parker is waiting in room 314. Why don't you go meet her while I finish up my portion of the paper work? This is a tough medical procedure to handle. Her parents have already organized a psychologist to talk to her tomorrow."

The doctor walked on her stylish high heels to the room and saw a fourteen year old staring at the wall.

"Megan," the young girl turned to face Dr. Sanchez, "Hi, I'm Dr. Sanchez. Just so we feel more comfortable towards each other, you can call me Isa. I'll be your doctor from now on."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Megan smiled and already had the feeling that she would get along well with Isa.

"So we're dealing with gang rape? When did this happen? I don't know any of the details yet."

"It happened this night at about nine o'clock. I was on my way home walking in the park and a gang of attackers took me to the back alley and started pounding me. They ended up speaking to me telling me that they were the boys at school that I had punched a member of earlier that day. They go to my school and wanted sex from me. I told them no and instead, they tried to get it anyway. Thankfully, the boys didn't get a chance to take my virginity but they still injured me. My back hurts and my head was hit against the wall. I got away in time."

Isa was precisely taking notes on her clipboard. "Yeah, this is a serious incident. I'm glad you do not have to deal with pregnancy or HIV like many other girls that have suffered through rape."

"Well it's not really rape, I was just sexually assaulted. Like beat up, in a weird way," Megan cleared it up the situation for the doctor.

Isa nodded and said to Megan, "We need more nurses to inspect you. Can I please ask you to take off your shirt? You're wearing a bra right?"

Megan shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't get dressed myself. Mindy did it for me probably when I was sleeping."

As Megan took off her shirt, Isa asked her some personal questions. "Is Mindy your sister?" "No, she's my step-brother's girlfriend. We're pretty close. We both make him miserable."

"Oh, you have a step-brother? What's his name? He's in high school?"

Megan nodded, "His name's Josh, he's a senior. So's my real brother Drake. They're both boobs."

Isa laughed, "I had three older brothers and a younger sister. It was tough to handle. My brothers were all jocks, I was the school obsessed one, and my sister was just a playful girl."

As Isa used the stethoscope to check Megan's heartbeat, Megan kept talking. "Josh is kinda a dork, he didn't get a girlfriend or a kiss until he was 15. He's obsessed with Oprah, videogames and perfect attendance."

"Sounds exciting."

"And Drake… he's the total opposite. Got his first kiss at the playground in preschool. Ever since, he's dated 74 girls. He refers to them as candy. Drake is the lead vocalist and guitarist in his own band and ever since Josh came into the family, he's ignored me slightly. I've gotten them back with pranks but they don't appreciate them. At least recently, with all my troubles, Drake and Josh have paid more attention to me."

"Interesting. Well, I hope they start to pay attention to you even when you're better. Anyway, Can you turn on you back for a minute? I need to see how badly you hurt your spine."

Isa inspected it carefully. She saw a huge cut and knew that Megan needed an x-ray.

"Megan, here wear this robe and follow me to the x-ray room. We need to check your back. If it's fractured, we need to do surgery on it."

Megan walked through the hospital hall and headed toward the room called Screening Room with a sign labeled CAUTION RADIATION.

"Ok, stand straight facing me against this machine. Don't lean on it but stand straight." Isa explained as she left the room to go behind the glass and turn on the x-ray.

The process was quick and Megan was allowed to return to her room.

"I think you should head on to bed now, it's late. You'll family will be coming in tomorrow." Isa said as Megan got into her hospital bed.

Megan switched off the lamp light and Isa left and closed the door slightly behind her leaving a small bit of light under the door.

The next day, Megan was awoken by a nurse coming in and getting out the breakfast table.

"I think your parents are here with some breakfast so we'll just give you a drink. They'll be heading here in a minute," the nurse said. "Would you like some orange juice, water, or milk?"

"Orange juice is fine," Megan replied.

Then her parents came in. Audrey was holding a box which she then set on the breakfast stand.

Then hugged her daughter gently and whispered, "How was your night sweetie? I hope you slept."

"I slept fine and Dr. Weshbalm as you know switched me to a female doctor, Dr. Sanchez. She's really nice and lets me call her Isa," Megan smiled. "Are Drake and Josh at home?"

"Actually they're in the lobby. Drake was flirting with some nurse but I told him to knock it off," Audrey laughed. "The doctors want to keep you here for two more days and then you have surgery."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I'll be asleep right?" Megan asked.

"Yes sweetie, you won't feel a thing," Audrey patted Megan's head. Megan smiled again. Her response to surgery was much more relaxed than Josh's who nearly jumped out of the window.

"So, we brought you some food since hospital meals aren't so great. Josh baked you cookies for dessert. Now isn't he a good brother," Walter said handing her the box.

"And, Drake wrote a note," which Audrey handed to Megan.

She read it…Dear Megan, I will be visiting your room soon. I hope you are doing fine. Sorry that I can't bake or cook like Josh but I have a personal gift for you when I come to your room. – Your bro, Drake.

Megan put the note down and giggled.

"So what's for breakfast?" Megan asked.

"2 poof tarts and a banana, and for lunch, some cheese ravioli and a salad from Bobby Huna's (this is a spoof of Benny Hanna's)." Audrey answered.

"Yum." Megan simply said. She adjusted her bed for sit up position and pulled up the breakfast table and started to eat.

"Did anybody find out about if Luke, Vince, Drew, Chris, and Gustavo are in trouble for what they did yesterday?" Megan wondered."

"You mean the boys who assaulted you? No, not sure. We didn't know their names. The police need to talk to you about that." Walter said.

"Well, time's almost up for us Megan. We'll be back tonight to bring you dinner." Audrey got up.

"Wait up Mom, how about the psychologist? Is the psychologist ever coming by?" Megan asked.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Weshbalm's handling that for us. He explained the whole situation to a psychologist already and he'll be coming by tomorrow before your surgery to gather more details." Audrey said.

"Okay, good bye!" Walter and Audrey left.

Megan sat calmly and continued to eat and then Isa came in.

"Good morning Megan. Did your parents come in yet?" Isa asked.

Megan nodded, "Yeah, my brothers should be coming in soon. They brought me breakfast and lunch though."

Isa grinned. "Good, well I'm going to have to check your pulse again." Megan sat up completely after she was done eating and Isa stood behind her and slightly lifted the back of Megan's shirt to use the stethoscope.

The door opened and two older teens came in. "Megan, your alive!" Josh said running to hug Megan until he noticed that she was being checked by the doctor, so he just waved.

Drake also waved and smiled staring at his sister, "How was your night?"

"Pretty good, Isa's taken good care of me," Megan replied.

Drake didn't look at the doctor until she stared at him and he got a glimpse of how beautiful she was. He had never seen such a gorgeous, tan, Latina woman like her.

"Hi, I'm Drake," he shook her hand because with a lady of this professional job, he thought he should at least act properly.

"And I'm Megan's step-brother Josh," Josh also thought Isa was a hot woman.

Megan noticed the boys had a thing for her doctor so she made eye movements to back off.

Drake and Josh understood so they pretended to act normal.

"Would you guys like some time alone with Megan?" Isa asked.

"Sure, that'd be good," Drake answered.

"So… hot doctor," Josh said. Drake agreed. "I hope you didn't have anymore of those nightmares," Drake said.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks for being concerned," Megan laughed.

"So, did Mindy continue to help you find out anything?"

"Oh yeah, she can check through an internet security program who hacked your account. It's pretty easy, plus her mom's a computer technician," Josh impressed his sister.

"Oh really? I thought her dad did that," Megan said.

"Oh no, her dad's company is the number one shrimp distributor on the west coast," Josh told her.

Drake just giggled at that job idea. "And I'm a waiter at Knockers (parody- Hooters)," Drake said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be surprising if you actually had that job," Josh commented.

"For the first time ever, I miss your pranks Megan. The house feels empty without you," Drake stated. This surprised everyone.

"Well, you'll be back tomorrow to stay for my surgery right? Then I can come home. We also have to figure out what happened with the dudes," Megan said.

"Yeah, I can't believe they showed up at school today. I would think they'd be smart enough to actually run away since they committed an actual crime." Josh told her.

Megan opened her mouth. "That's good. Tell Mom and Walter and the school principal to take action," she said.

"Enough of this, I can't handle remembering. If you recall though, I wasn't actually raped, just sexually assaulted, so the boys couldn't get in unbelievable trouble." Megan looked down.

"Well, they could still go to juvie, and they would most definitely be expelled," Josh tried to calm her again.

"Um, Drake, are you still doing that gig tonight at the Dublo Hotel?" Megan asked trying to change the conversation.

"Nope, I cancelled, you can't be a crazy rock star when you feel sad about your sister's problems." Drake answered.

Megan again felt a certain sincerity coming from Drake that he normally didn't have.

When she was in trouble, he really cared. He cared so much that he'd drop a high paying gig.

"Well, I promise I'll make it up to you when I come out of the hospital," she promised.

"I think we have to go and leave you here with your hot doctor." They were about to leave through the door, when Isa came in.

"What's your full name and can I have your number please?" Drake begged the doctor. She just giggled and handed him her card.

"Ooh la la, Isabella Marina Sanchez. Where are you from?" Drake asked her.

"I'm half Mexican, half Spanish, but born and raised here." Isa told him.

"Well, maybe you can properly teach me Spanish some day," he suggested and left.

"Bye Megan, I'll be back tomorrow," he yelled out while Josh dragged him out of the room.

Megan laughed with Isa and continued to get checked.

"Ok, so I found out that there is no rough spinal damage, but only a slight sprain. We'll do surgery on it tomorrow and don't worry, there'll be anesthesia," the doctor explained and Megan sighed in relief.

Ch. 7: SURGERY

The day of the surgery was here. Megan woke up and found herself being rolled to the lab room where surgery was done.

Looking around, she didn't see Isa anywhere. However, on her lap, Megan saw a note and opened it and read it.

"Dear Megan, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for your surgery. At midnight last night, I got a phone call from my brother. He told me that there's been a family emergency and I have to fly to Mexico today. Right now, I'm probably at the airport and I feel so bad that I'm not here to support you but I left Dr. Weshbalm in charge of supervising you. I hope you're okay with that. Talk to you soon and your surgery will be fine. Love, Isa."

Not knowing what to say or think, Megan closed the letter and breathed in and out.

As she passed through the hallway, her mother, Walter, and brothers were standing in front of the surgery room door.

Audrey whispered to Megan, "Sorry about the doctor. She had to go immediately. I think her sister is in severe condition from a car accident."

Now, Megan knew that her life wasn't so bad. Hearing about this kind of dilemma made her appreciate that she had a loving family there for her.

Megan was given the anesthesia and immediately lost all of her feeling senses. The surgery was rather successful and her family waited at the hospital until the surgery was done.

2 hours later, Megan woke up. She was rolled back to her room to recover. Megan sat wondering how Isa felt right now. How would Megan feel if her brothers were in a foreign country in severe condition? 

Maybe about to die? Or fall into a coma? The next days, Megan just spent her time waiting for Isa to come back.

Eventually, Megan was allowed to go back home. She couldn't go to school yet, but friends brought assignments from school so she could work on them. Janie visited every day. They gossiped, Megan was tutored by her in the last math lessons, and Megan spent the extra time reading the Dawn series by Ephenie Meyer.

After a week, Megan went back to school. In her locker, she received a note from an anonymous person. It was threatening and said that if Megan ever mentioned the names of the boys who attacked her at school, they'd kill her.

Megan went to the school counselor with this note. She kept the hand writing in mind. It was definitely a boy's. Messily written… was it those gang boys who attacked her or did they get set up?

In English class, they peer edited each other's essays. Megan checked a girl's essay. It was bubbly handwriting and she'd recognized it before. It belonged to someone she knew. It was Monica's handwriting.

"Mr. Casel, can I go speak to the principal?" Megan asked. The teacher looked alarmed. "Is everything alright? I'll go let the principal know, go ahead." She left the room and headed to the office.

When she got there, Megan noticed that Monica was already there. Was she confessing something?

When Monica noticed that Megan was in the room, she immediately stood up. "Megan, I was just explaining this whole Splash Face situation to Mrs. Marin. I did it, but it's a long story."

Megan didn't know how to reply to this.

"Corey and his little gang that assaulted you two weeks ago, they're the ones who made me do it. Corey was so angry that I got in the middle of your relationship with him that he wanted revenge. He told me to write all of this crap on the internet. Somehow, he got some computer nerds to log onto your account. He threatened me that they would attack me too if I admitted t. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Megan hugged Monica. "Listen Monica, I'm glad that this is how it ended. I understand that you were scared," she said.

Principal Marin called the secretary from the other room. "Ms. Castillos, can you please find the schedules of Luke Swenson, Corey Hills, Charlie Mitchell, Tyrone Davis, and Pedro Garcias. Call their teachers and order them to come to the office at this moment." She sounded serious.

5 minutes later, all boys came to the room. "We will hold an honor council for you all on Thursday. Is that clear? You may all have a representative who will speak for you. If Megan wins, all of you will suffer from immediate expulsion. Even if you do win, you will be rewarded with 3 detentions." The boys nodded.

Later that week, the honor council was held. Monica was represented by Mindy Crenshaw and Megan was represented by Janie. The boys were represented by their friends. Of course, Megan and Monica won, and the next day, neither of the boys were allowed to ever return to Bellevue again.


End file.
